Like Fire in the Rain
by Akane Ishikawa
Summary: Post Movie...Loki is out of prison "Can you always be with me...I mean...your the olny one who can truely understand me" "I will never leave your side" Contains OC
1. The Meeting

**This is going to be a long story of my OC Akane and Loki. Just to clarify now, I do not own Loki or any of the Avengers that will be present in this story, I only own my OCs Akane, Akio, and Mira…and the Realm of Infernus…please enjoy…also some of the characters may come off as OCC-ish ^_^**

Chapter 1:** Meetings**

It's been 3 years since he was imprisoned in Asgard…three long years of suffering in his pain of being alone in his world. The only reason he got out was because Thor vouched for him…saying that "he will be watched over at all times". No one liked the idea of him running the streets, but they had no say in the matter. Loki lied in his bed starring at the celling…remembering the days when he felt loved but never believed that he was. So long ago that he felt to never open up his heart to anyone ever again. As Loki lost himself in memories, a knock sounded at his large door, jolting him up. "What is it…" sounding quite aggravated "Brother, may I come in?" "Fine." Thor came in seeming unfazed by Loki's death glare. "Brother, we'll be having a very important person come to Asgard tomorrow to discuss diplomatic terms with their realm and ours." "Do know who they are at all?" "Not exactly, father left that part out, but all I know is that this person is of high class and they are coming here to proclaim allegiance with us." "We do NOT need allies Thor; we need independence and power to show that we are not to be trifled with!" "Please brother, give this a chance. Father knows how much we need allies these days, especially with the universe waiting for us to slip up; this is the thing we need." "Fine! Do what you will though I will have no part of this." "All you need to do is to show up and stand there…that's it." "That's it…" "That's it." "…Fine, I'll be there…but I'm not taking part in any way." "So long as your there brother."

As Thor left Loki to himself, Loki went to his bookshelf and grabbed a random book, due to the fact that he was morbidly angry with his father, how could he want to proclaim allegiance with another realm for protection? Many things ran through his head but stopped when he started to read his book. Hours later he went to the dining hall to receive his dinner. He ignored every soul there, including his brother who tried his best to get Loki's attention. As he sat down to eat he noticed something out on the balcony; a creature was just sitting there, watching them. He was about to say something when the creature abruptly jumped off the ledge into the night sky. Seeing his distress, Thor walked over to him. "Loki my brother, what has you troubled?" "There was something on the balcony. It looked like something akin to a dog or wolf of some kind. When I went to say something, it jumped off." "Maybe your eyes are starting to play tricks on their master." "I know what I seen Thor…do not mock my abilities." "Look, maybe there was a wolf, maybe there wasn't. Just eat your fill and turn in for the night. Maybe a good night sleep is all you need." "You may be right Thor…not saying you are but you may be." "Good." Thor went back to eating leaving Loki once again. As he starred out into the night, Loki could feel something odd on the wind.

As the sun rose upon the city, so did Loki. He knew today was an important day to everyone yet he did really care all that much. As Loki got up and headed for the shower he could feel that odd presence again, but he ignored it. He turned the hot water on and stepped in, the water cascading down his frame as he stood there. He always loved showers, the way they just melt away the worries of this cruel world and so on. After 15 minutes of washing worry free, he stepped out and dried off. He got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast in the dining hall once more. After breakfast he walked out back to a secluded garden that his mother had built so that he and Thor had somewhere to play as children. He sat down on a stone bench and started to read another book. As he sat there he heard something in the small forest of trees to his right. He threw a small dagger but it was caught by a slender had. "Who are you? What business do you have here." "I'd say I quite a bit of business here." A woman that had long thigh-length black hair with silver tips, red eyes that faded up into gray, and a height of 5ft. 11in. (Loki is 6ft. 2in.) walked out. She had almost the exact same outfit as Loki except hers was red, silver and black instead of green, gold, and black and you could see a red almost moving sigil shine through her clothes between her collar bones. "And what may you be doing here again?" "I'm here on important business." "Oh really now. Then what is your name." "For you information, it's Akane. So now that I gave you my name, it is only common courtesy that you give me yours" 'Smart mouth isn't she…' "My name is Loki" "Well then Loki, It's nice to meet you." she said in an all-to-sweet tone. "As I said I'm here on official business so I must say that we'll have to catch up on our chat some other time." "Fine by me." As she turned to leave she said, in a tone that stunned him, "Then I shall see you later then…Loki" and left. As Loki sat there eyes wide and mouth agape, he asked himself 'Who was that woman…'

Sometime later he walked into the throne room in order to watch the meeting begin. Everyone in Asgard was present. Just then everyone looked to the sky to see and hear a large winged dragon coming. It was a western style dragon that was silver and had odd markings all over it, black horns and claws, red eyes, and…a red moving sigil on its chest. Thor was ready to attack but was stopped by Odin "Do not attack my son, that is our diplomat" "I'm sorry father, but have you finally lost your mind? That thing is going to attack us!" "Be patient Thor and you will soon see that it won't" As the beast landed it started to shrink only to reveal the woman that Loki had seen earlier that morning. As his eyes bugged out of his head Akane said to Loki with a smirk clear on her face "Seems as though we'll have that chat sooner than expected huh"

**I hope you guys like the story so far so please leave a comment and tell me what you think and I promise more chapters will be on the way ^_^**


	2. Learning

**Chapter 2 is here! How will Loki's and Akane's conversation go? Find out now ^_^**

Chapter 2: **Learning **

As Loki sat there, stunned beyond all comparison, Akane approached Odin in order to conduct the alliance of their realms. "Good afternoon malady" Odin said with a stern domineer "And a good afternoon to you as well Odin Allfather. Shall we conduct the agreements between my sire and yourself?" "Yes, let us begin." Akane pulled out a scroll from her jacket and rolled it out onto a table they had set up for this occasion. As the meeting went on Akane and Odin declared alliance between their realms and once again, Loki sat there, still stunned; how could she be the democrat for her realm, she looked to be more of a warrior than anything. The meeting concluded with Odin and Akane giving one another a stern handshake and the crowd went wild. There could finally be peace.

Odin had asked Akane to stay in Asgard for a while in order to get used to the surroundings she will be visiting frequently. She didn't mind this one bit. As she was sitting at her desk in her room doing paperwork for her father, the Lord of Infernus, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said in boredom. Loki walk walked through the door with an aggravated look on his face. "Why didn't you say anything about being the democrat from your world?" He said in a mad tone. She huffed, "Okay listen, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to come off as a little bitch who wants everything; even though I am the heiress to my father's throne. For once I wanted to talk to someone as a normal being." Loki shut his trap; this woman was the heiress to a throne? 'So wait a second, she means to tell me that this morning was her way of having fun off of the job?' "Loki as I said earlier, I want to catch up on our little chat because you made me feel that I could act normal around another being without having to be looked on as an heiress." "That's why you didn't tell me your full title?" "Yes." They both sat down out on Akane's balcony and continued their chat. He learned so much about her, like the way she could summon or become a wolf or a dragon, her abilities, and her home. Infernus was a beautiful place filled with lush greenery, waterfalls, and homes for all sorts of demons.

**(Not the sort your thinking of; demons are what her people call themselves due to the fact that they are born with 1 kind of animal in them and that they call turn into that animal at any time. Akane was born with 2, making her a very rare breed in her realm.) **

Her mother and father were the Lord and Lady of the realm. Akio, her father, was born as a dragon demon, one of the rarest species that existed. Her mother Mira, however, was born as a wolf demoness, a less rare species but still quite hard to come across these days. "There is a dark side to Infernus though Loki, a side no one wants to end up in." "What is it?" "My people call it Desdemona which means of the devil, I believe; tortured and condemned demons live there as slaves. Most are beaten half to death then healed then beaten again, a never ending cycle. Others, however, work to earn their freedom, ones that know they have done wrong and want to make things right." "That…sounds…horrible." "It is, but it's how my society learns and works; other than that Infernus is a wonderful home." Akane smiles and gets up. "I believe it is dinner time Loki." "How can you tell?" "Along with most of my abilities, myself and others like me are each gifted with our own heighted senses of awareness to our surroundings and because I have the scenes of a wolf and a dragon, I can smell about eighty to one hundred times better then you can." "That's amazing." Loki said in pure amazement. "Nah, that's just how I was born."

As they sat and ate in peace Thor came over and started talking to Akane. For some reason, Loki started to feel slightly jealous. 'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…how am I jealous of Thor talking to Akane? I mean really I JUST met her for Christ sakes. God I must be losing my mind…I need to practice spells, yeah that's it, that's ALL I need.' Loki excused himself from the table and left to work on some spells.

**So once again I hope this story is working out well for you guys. I wonder how Loki will function now that Akane is live with them…wait I already know *teehee* but you guys don't ^_^ Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	3. There's Fire in Their Eyes

**And now, the epic continuation…I do not own any of the songs used in this fanfic, all songs belong to their rightful owners…**

**The Fire in her Eyes_**

When Loki left, Akane was quite worried about him. Her and Thor were talking and laughing about the different enemies they both faced over the years, and then Loki just left abruptly. "Thor, is your brother well?" "He seemed fine this morning and the rest of the day. I wonder what has him ill?" "I hope he is alright, I'd hate to not speak with him. He holds very nice conversations and inquiries." "Do you like him?" "N-no why would you ask such a que-" Thor broke out into fits of laughter. "I only joke malady, do not take it so seriously." She huffed in mock annoyance. "Very funny Thor but please, call me Akane, I do not normally like to be addressed by title." "As you wish." After their chat, both continued to eat.

With Loki, he was on pins and needles for no reason. Why was he jealous of Thor? Why did he want to fight him in order to take Akane? He was pacing his quarters trying to find his answer. Though, after a while, he finally settled down enough in order to conduct some spells. He thought of an incantation and a green ball of fire appeared before him in his hands and it started to dance. It moved all throughout the room when it stopped abruptly and Loki almost had a heart attack. Akane leaned in the doorway nonchalantly, intrigued by the floating green orb. Loki stuttered. "U-um, why are you in here…and you almost gave me a heart attack!" Akane stood straight now, and conjured fire of her own, hers being red.

She smirked. "Let's dance shall we." Loki gawked then smirked himself "Is this a challenge?" "And if it is?" Akane said all too mischievous. "Then I accept." Akane walked over to Loki, eyes not leaving his the entire way while her flame joined his in a beautiful dance. Both flames flew high into the night air, while the two stood out on the balcony, dancing a battle of color and life. They twisted and turned creating beautiful patterns in the sky. One would occasionally top the other in height but they both always found a way back into the rhythm of their dance eventually. Loki glanced over at Akane and his breath hitched, she was breathtaking, the way her hair moved in the nighttime breeze, the way her eyes danced of fire and something he couldn't quite place. He was entranced, to say the least, by this woman. Akane glanced to Loki and smiled the looked back at the fire. "You know if you stare too long your eyes will start to water with lack of moisture." Loki fell out of his trance and continued to watch the fire, a little bit embarrassed that she caught him starring. He didn't know why but, he wanted to be with her forever. He forced the feelings away and sat to watch. Akane almost popped a blood vessel trying to hind the major blush she had. Did she really like Loki? He was an amazing being with great power and handsome features but that thing in his eye, that thing that she could not place, that's what was drawing her to him, that fire in his eye. He watched the fire for what seemed like forever until both flames finally finished their dance by circling around one another high in the air then exploding as if they were fireworks. Loki got up and assisted Akane back inside. "I had a nice time tonight Loki; I hope to enjoy time like this with you once more." Loki smiled "Of course Akane, I enjoyed our time as well…same time tomorrow?" He said with hopeful eyes. She chuckled a bit and answered "Yes same time tomorrow night…hmm…I may just have a treat for you then too." He was curious but did not pry. As she was leaving she looked back "Night Loki." "Night Akane." She closed the door on her way out. When she left, Loki breathed out a sigh "I think I have fallen for her." With Akane however "I think I've fallen for him."

**Ooooooooh I wonder what's gonna happen next :D Stay tuned for the next chappy! **


End file.
